gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogersbase
Rogersbase is a "leaker" who states that his source said that there'd be big Nintendo News on October 19, 2015. Having previously worked at Nintendo of America, many of his supporters treat everything he is told as fact. In early October, someone allegedly e-mailed him that there was a Splatoon Direct, and it'd have "Smashing" news at the end. While he could have judged the authenticity of the supposed leak based on basic logic (for reference, there has never been a Nintendo Direct focused on a non-Smash Bros game that revealed a character for Super Smash Bros; the closest thing we've had is the reveal of Inkling Mii Costumes in the Splatoon Direct, and even then, that was specifically tied to Splatoon, being a pre-order bonus for the game), he just went with it, as while analysis of people's claims may earn people respect, it doesn't earn you Twitter followers. And in another move of sacrificing integrity for e-, instead of outright saying what he was told, like other people that were supposedly tipped off such as PushDustIn or even Tamaki, Roger decided to really whore out his info, essentially telling the internet "I KNOW BIG NINTENDO NEWS AND I'M NOT TELLIIIIIING NEENER NEENER NEEEEEENEEER!!!" stating that the information would be out in the coming weeks. But then he backpedalled saying that it'll be on the 23rd instead. So while many took it as fact, since he worked at Nintendo once, therefore there's a realistic chance hat a friend tipped him off, some were skeptical. See, this isn't the first time Roger had allegedly "leaked" Smash information that was actually full of . A long, long time ago, in 2009, Roger ran an official Professor Layton Twitter account. On this account, he, as Professor Layton, claimed to be going to a "Grand Smash Brothers Tournament", and was going to fight a "blue robot boy, a possessed doll, and a tiny boxer." Quick to try hopping on the fame train, Roger went to GameFAQs (oh yeah, he used GameFAQs back then) and posted something along the lines of "OMG the official Layton Twitter account said Layton's coming to smesh!!!" When people figured out it was just a ploy for self-promotion, got banned for that . Ever since then, he's been vitriolic about GameFAQs, but we'll get back to that later. He also accused some guys of rape without any evidence, but I don't know much about that . Point is, Roger seems to be a bit of a mive attention whore. But he still wouldn't tell anyone. But like a middle school girl who just heard some gossip from her friends, he had to tell a few of his very close friends. And by "a few of his very close friends", I mean basically every major figure in the Smash community. Shofu, Josh Thomas, the Smashified guys, you name it. He was really milking this for all he could. Oh yeah, and possibly GameFAQs' very own RPGrinder/Stealth___, even though his details and Roger's differed greatly, as he had allegedly been told by Roger that Inklings and Shovel Knight were gonna be playable in Smash, while Roger's info was about a Splatoon Direct with a Smash announcement at the end. Despite obviously wanting to stir speculation, Rogersbase was completely and utterly shocked that people were speculating what his vague wording meant. He then went to Twitter to on any of those s who heard "huge Nintendo news" and didn't automatically ume he was referring to a Splatoon Direct with a Smash reveal at the end. Stupid filthy internet peasants. The rest of his little clique were even worse at hiding their info. We all know how Stealth_____ tried to milk this supposed leak for e-fame, but many others did, too. Shofu told people on his stream that he knew BUT HE WASN'T TELLIGN!11! Sean from Smashified said that he knew, and tweeted "who needs squids when you can have kids?", but when people put the pieces together (well, more like put the circular peg in the circular slot, but whatever), he pathetically attempted to backpedal on /r/smashbros, saying something along the lines of "YOU STOOPID S I WAS JUST JOKING STOP TAKING EVERYTHING AS A HINT". Yeah, look how well that turned out. And he later deleted the post. Wow. By the time two weeks had ped, he had realized that there was a chance this "leak" wasn't 100% correct. And while he attempted to backpedal again and say that it was gonna be revealed by the end of the month, he realized that the internet (and especially GameFAQs) was slowly turning on him. And in a last attempt to save his PR, he soon let the cat out of the bag, and told everyone what he had been "leaked". You know, what he should've done in the first place. And while he was wrong, he didn't make any attempt to get off his high horse and admit it, claiming that "UR ALL STUPID FOR BELIEVING THIS I NEVER SAID IT WAS A CHARACTUR". Oh yeah, Roger, former frequent GameFAQs poster and friend of another frequent GameFAQs poster, (also friends with a guy who takes fetish pictures of himself dressed as a baby) also said that "no grown- man should ever go on GameFAQs". Seems like Roger and Stealth have more in common than we previously thought, namely hating GameFAQs, being an attention whore, and being unprofessional holes in general. Who would've thought? And in an attempt to save Stealth__ from sounding like a complete, he claimed that he wasn't sure if the "smashing announcement" from a Splatoon-focused Nintendo Direct would be about the Inklings, or Shovel Knight. Yes, Roger supposedly thought that a Nintendo Direct all about Splatoon would have a trailer revealing Shovel Knight for Super Smash Bros. Yeah. Category:People Category:Leakers Category:Assclowns Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Garbage Category:Manchildren Category:Frauds